Issei Futamata
Issei Futamata (二又 一成, Futamata Issei?) is a veteran seiyū who was born on March 15, 1955 in Aomori Prefecture, Japan. He graduated from Towada Technical High School. He is a member of the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. He is most known for the roles of Yusaku Godai (Maison Ikkoku), Chibi (Urusei Yatsura), Kiyoshi Shusse (High School! Kimengumi), Kinkotsuman (Kinnikuman), and Saburou (Sazae-san). Anime http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Issei_Futamata&action=edit&section=2 edit TV *''Ah! My Goddess'' (Hikozaemon Otaki) *''Armored Trooper Votoms'' (Guran) *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Heruman) *''The Big O'' (Alan Gabriel) *''City Hunter'' (Yonezawa) *''Combat Mecha Xabungle'' (Kid Horla) *''Detective Conan'' (Haruo Chōno) *''Code Geass'' (Kōsetsu Urabe) *''Death Note'' (Kyōsuke Higuchi) *''Digimon Tamers'' (Sinduramon) *''Doraemon'' (Suneyoshi I) *''Dragon Ball'' (Usagi gang member) *''Fang of the Sun Dougram'' (Aaron) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' (Irukubo) *''Gobo-chan'' (Kōji Tabata) *''Golden Warrior Gold Lightan'' (Gold Lightan) *''Gun X Sword'' (Zakota) *''Gyakuten Ippatsu-man'' (Chiba) *''Highschool! Kimen-gumi'' (Kiyoshi Shusse) *''InuYasha'' (Tesso) *''Jigoku Shoujo'' (Takashi Murai) *''Juushin Enbu Hero Tales'' (Shimei) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (Seiji Hazawa, Saruhiko Senda, Kaneharu Hiiragi, Atsuya Kinone, Wataru Iwaya, Yoshiki Maruyama) *''Kinnikuman'' (Kinkotsuman, SteCase King, Sneagator, various others) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (English gentleman, Robert Vile) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (Yusaku Godai) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (Heatman) *''Meimon! Daisan Yakyūbu'' (Rinta Saitō) *''Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman'' (Stinger Shark) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (Chandora Shijīma) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Judakku, Konrī, Shin, Jobu, John, Omuru Hangu, Karu) *''Nessa no Haō Gandāra'' (Sydney) *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' (Koike-sensei) *''One Piece'' (Bayan, Gabanā) *''One Pound Gospel'' (Ishida) *''Patlabor: The TV Series'' (Mikiyasu Shinshi) *''Ranma ½'' (Hikaru Gosunkugi) *''Rockman 8: Metal Heroes'' (Grenademan, Astroman) *''Rockman X4'' (Cyber Kujacker (Cyber Peacock), Web Spidus (Web Spider)) *''Ronin Warriors'' (Dokumashō Nāza) *''Sazae-san'' (Saburō) *''Shijou Saikyo no Deshi Kenichi'' (Kensei Ma ) *''Slayers NEXT'' (Kanzel) *''Tanoshii Willowtown'' (Fork) *''Tōhaiden Akagi'' (Ōgi) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Chibi) *''Yadamon'' (Eddie) *''Brave Exkaizer'' (Kōmori) *''YuYu Hakusho'' (Shikkō, Urashima, Yū Kaitō) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Issei_Futamata&action=edit&section=3 edit OVA *''Dōkyūsei'' (Kazuya Sakagami) *''Guyver'' (Aptom) *''Here is Greenwood'' (Nagisa's henchman) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Flegel) *''Mobile Police Patlabor'' (Mikiyasu Shinshi) *''Twin Signal: Family Game'' (Masanobu Otoi) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Chibi) *''Violence Jack: Harlem Bomber'' (Laser) *''Violence Jack: Hell's Wind'' (Joker) *''Shonan Junai Gumi: Onizuka Eikichi'' *''Saint Seiya: Elysion Hen'' (Hypnos) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Issei_Futamata&action=edit&section=4 edit Movie *''Ah! My Goddess The Movie'' (Hikozaemon Otaki) *''Akira'' (Ago) *''Choro Q Dougram'' (Aaron) *''Dorami & Doraemons: Robot Gakkō Nana Fushigi!?'' (Ed) *''Five Star Stories'' (Torōra) *''Highschool! Kimen-gumi'' (Kiyoshi Shusse) *''Kinnikuman'' series (Kinkotsuman) *''Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen'' (Yusaku Godai) *''Mobile Police Patlabor'' series (Mikiyasu Shinshi) *''Urusei Yatsura'' series (Chibi) *''Xabungle Graffiti'' (Kid Horla) Games *''Ajito 2'' (Uzumaking #1) *''Armored Core 3'' (Fanfāre) *''Armored Core: Last Raven'' (Alliance Kisaragi Sect) *''Evil Zone'' (aka Eretzvaju) (Linedwell Rainrix) *''Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max'' (SteCase King, Sneagator, Benkiman, Silverman) *''Linda Cube'' (Hume Burning) *''Linda Cube Again'' (Hume Burning) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' series (Ortega) *''PoPoRoGue'' (Misha) *''Rockman 8'' (Astroman, Grenademan) *''Rockman X4'' (Web Spider, Cyber Kujacker) *''Shenmue (Chai)'' *''Street Fighter EX'' (Skullomania) *''Suikoden V'' (Babbage, Murādo, Dilber) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' (Gold Ligthan) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Issei_Futamata&action=edit&section=6 edit Tokusatsu *''The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army'' (Hanuman) *''Ultraman Tiga'' (Narrator) *''Chōsei Kantai Sazer X'' *''Tokkei Winspector'' (Demitas) *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' (KK Esu) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' (voice of superior officer) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' (Speaker Banki) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (Zuboshimeshi) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Issei_Futamata&action=edit&section=7 edit Other voice-overs *''Climber'' (Beckman) *''Heroic Duo'' (Au Yonhai) *''Soul'' (Che) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Issei_Futamata&action=edit&section=8 edit Dubbing Roles *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Smart Ass) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' (Raphael) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Issei_Futamata&action=edit&section=9 edit CDs *''Gensōmaden Saiyūki Part 10'' (Chin Īsō) *''Shōnen Gangan Comic CD Collection 9: Violinist of Hameln Vol.3'' (Warrior King Guitar) *''Shy'' (original performance) *''Street Fighter Zero Gaiden'' (Ken) *''Twin Signal'' (Masanobu Otoi) *''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers: Best Friends'' (Dokumashō Nāza) *''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Drama CD: Tsuki'' (Dokumashō Nāza) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Issei_Futamata&action=edit&section=10 edit Theatre *「剣ヶ崎」, a play by Tachihara Masaaki Category:Seiyu